supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Susanoo (The Primordials)
Susanoo is a Nephesh and the Shinto God of Storms. He is one of Pagan's only children that wasn't corrupted. History Susanoo, like all of his siblings, was created by Pagan in the early days of the universe. Like all other Nephesh and the Leviathan, Susanoo was attacked by Chaos but managed to avoid being corrupted by the Primordial Being. Pagan had Susanoo spy on his corrupted children that appeared in what would one day become Asia with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. The Nephesh in Asia were informed by Pagan of the survival of more of their siblings in what would become Northern Europe and Egypt, including Hades, Prometheus, Artemis, Thor, and Isis. Present Day Susanoo appeared during the meeting that Thor called along with his Shinto siblings, not reacting to his sister's antics and simply sitting down. Susanno fought Odin along with his siblings when the Chief Deity appeared with the power of roughly fifty thousand souls and retreating once he gained reinforcements from Crowley. Susanno was sleeping when the other Nephesh were eavesdropping on Pagan's conversation with Thor, being woken up and accepting the offer of asylum in Heaven when informed of it. Personality Susanno is one of the most stoic Nephesh and rarely speaks as he believes that actions display more character than words. Unlike his other two Shinto siblings, Susanno can be very wrathful, and combined with his ability to manipulate storms and water granted him the title of the God of Sea and Storms. Powers & Abilities Susanoo, as a true Nephesh, holds a great deal of power, enough to be superior to a Leviathan or a group of Seraphim. * Immortality: Susanoo, like all of his siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were created. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Susanoo is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and most supernatural weapons, he can however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Hydrokinesis: Susanoo can generate and use water as a weapon, in waves and torrents. * Tempestakinesis: Susanoo has the ability to create various forms of harsh storms and is able to create heavy thunderstorms and powerful floods. * Cosmic Awareness: As a true Nephesh, Susanoo holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than any member of Pantheons or angel besides the Archangels * Super Strength: Susanoo, as a Nephesh, has a great deal of strength, enough to fight and potentially kill a Leviathan. * Teleportation: Susanoo can teleport once he generates enough water for that purpose, however, this takes time. Vulnerabilities Susanoo, as a true Nephesh, holds his full power and is superior to pagan deities, but he still has many weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Susanoo. * Demiurge: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Susanoo. * Archangels: Even though Susanoo's powers never weakened, he is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can kill him with ease. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill any being weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horsemen, and therefore is able to kill any Nephesh. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his pure siblings can kill him. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted most of the Nephesh, all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters